


Gwen Darling, You’re My Best Friend

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Music Inspired [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: “You know, you’d be a lot happier if you’d just take a leap of faith and just told Gwen how you feel about her.”Morgana has been harboring a crush on Gwen for years and she finally plucks up the nerve to take her shot.





	Gwen Darling, You’re My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> The world deserves more MorGwen content, this is my humble contribution ✌
> 
> Inspired by: Jenny by The Studio Killers

“You know, you’d be a lot happier if you’d just take a leap of faith and just told Gwen how you feel about her,” Merlin whispered as they watched as Gwen left for her latest date.

  
“Shut up Merlin, I don’t see you making any moves on Elyan,” Morgana said, not wanting to get into this with him again. She knew he was only trying to help and she loved him for that, but she knew in this case it was hopeless and she didn’t want cheering up or pep talks, no matter how well intentioned.

  
“We’re not talking about my relationship problems we’re talking about yours. I’m telling you she feels the same--”

  
“If she felt the same then she wouldn’t currently running off hoping this one is her prince charming!” Morgana interrupted.

  
“She would if she was just as nervous about her feelings for you as you are about your feelings for her. Why do you think none of her relationships haven’t panned out? I mean it’s Gwen! Any one would be lucky to have her but none of them have had that spark. She’s said so herself! What if the spark she’s looking for is you?” Merlin asked.

  
Morgana held back the desire to groan. He was like a dog with a bone.

  
“None of her relationships have worked because she has horrible taste in men,” Morgana rebutted.

  
“Maybe, maybe not. Either way what could it hurt to just tell her anyway. You know Gwen, even if for some ungodly reason she doesn’t feel the same--which I find hard to believe since anyone would be lucky to have you too-- then she would let you down gently and would actively work to make sure it doesn’t change your friendship and you would know for sure and could start on moving on,” Merlin replied.

  
“Or alternative idea; I can love her from afar, she never has to know and our friendship stays solid and un-awkward, and she marries whatever schmuck is lucky enough to get her hand and she stays happy and I be happy by extension,” Morgana said.

  
“.....or you could be happy too? Wether your with Gwen or not you still deserve to have someone special in your life. And before you even try bringing it up I know there are plenty of people who are perfectly happy without a relationship, wether because they don’t want one because of whatever reason they have and if you hadn’t shown how much you want to be in one I wouldn’t be riding you so hard about this. I mean, you’re using her shirt as a pillowcase for crying out loud! But since you have shown you want one and the only thing holding you back is your own fear I’m going to do everything I can think of to get you through it. Even if that’s only by annoying to the point of homicide,” Merlin said.

  
Morgana glares as she says, “I’m officially giving custody of you fully to Arthur. Your his full time friend now. So go annoy him about his love life.”

  
She thinks it says something that he only laughs at her. What exactly she isn’t sure, but it definitely says something.

* * *

Four weeks and three dates of Gwens failed later, Morgana feels she’s at the end of her tether and she’s actually giving what Merlin said some thought.

  
Why shouldn’t she try asking her out? Why shouldn’t she try her hand at making them both happy? She’s known Gwen since they both started school, and she had to watch her fall for loser after dick after jerk and they’ve both been hurt by it, granted for very different reasons. They deserve this shot. She going to do. She’s going to ask Gwen out!

  
After asking Gwen to meet her at the fountain hidden in the park she waits as she does everything she can think of to keep her confidence from flagging.

  
“_This is a good idea, this is a good idea, she’s going to say yes and you’ll be able to hold her hand and kiss her and give her flowers that she’ll braid into her hair which always looks so cute and you’ll be able to make her horrible chocolate on Valentine’s day that she’ll swear are delicious cause she's sweet and kind and you’re going to die of all the mushyness and this is going to work don’t blow this or Arthur will never let you forget it and then you’ll have to kill him and--_”

  
“Morgana?”

  
“Gwen! You’re here. I mean obviously you’re here, but I didn’t notice you- not that you’re not noticeable but I was deep in thought though it was about you so--” Morgana wished someone would shut her up as she felt her face begin to heat.

  
“Morgana it’s alright. Are you okay, you normally don’t ramble like this, that tends to be more my thing, oh! Not to say you can’t or that there’s anything wrong with you doing that of course, it’s just you normally don’t and...and now I’m doing it,” Gwen said with a nervous laugh, her fingers brushing her bangs away from her face.

  
“No, no it’s fine I don’t mind at all. I think you’re cute when you ramble and I...well...that’s part of what I wanted to talk to you about,” Morgana said, tugging at the her shirt sleeve. She’d never been this nervous before when asking someone out, it was making her anxious.

  
“About my rambling?” Gwen blinked, tilting her head confused. It was adorable and in hindsight, not helping Morgana at all when all she wanted to do was kiss the confusion right out of her.

  
“About how cute I think you are. I wanted....I wanted to finally tell you...that I’ve had feelings for you for quite awhile. And I don’t expect you to return them, though I admit nothing would make me happier, but I knew I had to at least take the chance. I’d regret it the rest of my life if you slipped out of my fingers and I hid my feelings like a coward,” Morgana said as she sat back on the bench, clenching her fist after borrowing them in her pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking.

  
“I...oh. Is that why you hated all my boyfriends?” Gwen asked as she sat beside her.

  
“No...well maybe a little. Mostly it was because they were assholes, I’m sorry but you just don’t have good taste in men. No, but it _is_ the reason I borrowed your lipstick so often,” Morgana laughed softly, though she could still feel the heat in her cheeks.

  
“I see. I mean, it’s not like I never thought about it--”

  
“What? You have?” Morgana says has she whips her head to look her dead in the eye. She never once got the feeling Gwen had returned her feelings. Had she been blind?

  
“Well yes. How can I not have? Have you seen you? You’re beautiful and smart and strong and you never hesitate to fight for what you believe in. But you also don’t hesitate to give your shoulder to someone in need in comfort. You always make me smile just by being you, how could I _not_ fall a bit in love with you?” Gwen explained, her own cheeks starting to flush.

  
“You never said,” Morgana said, head reeling and hope making her heart pound so loud she wouldn't have been surprised if the entire park could hear it.

  
“You didn’t either. And I guess I didn’t because...well because I was afraid. I never imagined you’d feel the same way, and I didn’t want to do anything that may jeopardize our friendship,” Gwen said.

  
“Neither did I! If it weren’t for Merlin constantly telling me, well jumping on my back like an annoying fly more like, that you liked me too I probably never would have said anything. We’re quite the pair aren’t we?” Morgana laughed, feeling pressure begin to build behind her eyes. This was actually happening! Her wish is actually coming true!

  
“We are!” Gwen laughed as she brushed the tears from the corner of Morganas eyes. Her eyes grew softer and she began to lean in when she asked gently, “May I kiss you?”

  
Morgana found her voice wouldn’t work, overwhelmed that this was actually happening so she nodded as she reached for the back of Gwens neck and gently pulled her towards her. A slight pressure on the lips, unheated but breath taking all the same.

  
As she pulls back Morgana asks, “Will you go to dinner with me tonight?”

  
Gwen smiles and takes Morganas hand, “I’d love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All kudos, comments and bookmarks will join my dragon hord ;)


End file.
